


The Way You Make Me Feel

by neveralarch



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: F/F, Lapdance, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: Destiny and Ramona have a sleepover.
Relationships: Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheadedhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This is a treat that got a little long - I just wanted to write this ever since I saw the movie, haha. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic contains explicit (consensual, but not at all negotiated) sex and very light mommy kink. Let me know if you need details.

Ramona found her in the bathrooms.

"Destiny? Baby, are you in here?"

Destiny yanked her fingers away from her clit and pushed down a whine. She'd done five lapdances tonight, watched two guys cream their pants and taken one guy into the back so he could get his dick out, and she just wanted to come. It wasn't like she was aroused, not really, but there was an itching under her skin that she couldn't scratch and she just needed, she needed—

"Destiny?" called Ramona.

"Yeah," said Destiny, and wiped her fingers on some toilet paper. "Yeah, I'm here. Hold on."

\---

They were having a sleep over. A sleep over, like they were _twelve_. It was kind of nice, actually—they got takeout and chatted and Ramona's kid talked about school and Destiny slowly remembered what it was like to be a real person, not just a moving doll for someone else to project their desires onto. The itching feeling slid away. At some point Juliet went to bed and Ramona made them drinks. She said they were long islands but half of the ingredients were missing, and Destiny laughed and drank them and they both got a little buzzed.

"So." Ramona settled against the couch, her arm stretching out over the back. "You have a good night?"

"Yeah." Destiny smiled and found herself leaning in, tucked warm and secure against Ramona's side. "Yeah, this was fun."

"Of course it was fun, baby, I'm not fishing for compliments." Ramona wrapped her arm around Destiny's shoulder, shaking her a little. "I mean at the club."

Destiny's good mood evaporated. "It was fine. Did a bunch of lapdances. Didn't get a lot of tips."

"Oh, sweetheart." Ramona turned in toward her, her other arm coming up to hug Destiny close. "We can fix that. We're gonna fix that. Come on, give me a demo."

Destiny jerked upright. "Here?"

Ramona glanced around the big open living room. "Maybe not here," she said. "Come on, I got an armchair in my bedroom."

They left the drinks to clean up tomorrow. Destiny wasn't feeling much of a buzz anymore, which was fine, dances took concentration. But that itchy feeling was back. Tingles under her skin, along her muscles and her bones.

The armchair was _big_ , cushy leather and studs on the arms. Ramona sat in it and then slumped down, spreading her legs and rubbing the crotch of her leggings like she had a bulge there. Destiny bit back a laugh as she closed the door.

"Come here, baby," said Ramona. "Sit in mommy's lap."

This time the laugh came out in a shuddering giggle. Destiny took her hair tie out and shook out her hair, went up on her tiptoes like she was wearing heels instead of barefoot, and did the model walk over to Ramona, crossing her ankles and nearly falling over to show how sexy she was.

"Uh-huh," breathed Ramona. "Take off your jeans, you can't move in jeans."

Destiny took them off. She tried to look sexy, but they were skinny jeans, peel-off jeans, and they got caught around her ankles while she tried to step out of them. She looked up and Ramona was smiling. 

"You want me to take my shirt off, too?" asked Destiny. She wasn’t sure if she should still try to sound sexy. What kind of lesson was this?

"Whatever makes you comfortable," said Ramona.

Destiny left the shirt on. She felt good in black bikini-cut panties and an oversized t-shirt. Comfortable, yeah. When she swung one leg over Ramona's lap she felt the silky spandex of Ramona's leggings brush against her calf, and that felt good too.

"Hey, baby," said Ramona, her face tipped up to look at Destiny.

"Hi, mommy," said Destiny in a sweet little voice, just clowning a little, but Ramona shuddered and her hips arched up, pressing their crotches together like a kiss.

Destiny's mouth went dry and she started to move.

She kept it face to face because she wanted to watch Ramona. She wanted to know if she was doing a good job. She pulled out all the stops, pushed her butt out and her chest forward, dragged her hands down Ramona's shoulders, made little circles and shimmies and looked out through her lashes with her lips half-parted, begging for something to push past them.

Ramona sighed.

Destiny sat down heavily on Ramona’s knees. "What am I doing wrong?"

"It's not—" Ramona shifted a little. "Baby, it's not _wrong_ , it's just—you want it to feel natural. It feels like you're putting on a show."

"I am putting on a show," said Destiny. "That's what I'm being paid for."

"But you don't want it to _feel_ like that." Ramona bit her lip. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Destiny squirmed. Itch, itch, itch. God, she wished she’d been able to come, in the grimy bathrooms at work. "I, uh, sure, I guess you can-"

Ramona pressed the heel of her hand against Destiny's cunt. Destiny’s mind went blank, but her hips moved into the contact instinctively. Ramona smiled.

"That's it," she said. "That's it, baby. Move the way your body wants to."

Destiny couldn't quite figure out what was happening. She was grinding against Ramona's hand? Was this still a lesson? Or was it—Destiny didn't think she could finish that sentence. She let her hair fall forward instead, curtaining her face as her hips rocked and her back arched.

"Hey, hey, you don't need to hide." Ramona pushed Destiny's hair back and cupped her cheek. "You're so beautiful, baby. Does this feel good?"

"Uh-huh," said Destiny. She felt like her whole face was on fire. How could she be this embarrassed? She still had her shirt on.

"Say 'yes, mommy,'" said Ramona.

"Yes," said Destiny. Fuck, her panties were already soaking through. "Yes, mommy."

"That's my good girl," breathed Ramona, and then she was pushing Destiny's panties to the side and slipping two fingers into her, smooth and easy with how wet Destiny was. The heel of Ramona's hand was still there, right up against Destiny's clit, and Destiny was having sex with Ramona, they were having _sex_.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Mm, yeah, let mommy hear you," said Ramona. "Your voice is so pretty, baby. That's it."

Destiny thought of about fifteen things to say, but she was still riding Ramona's fingers and it felt _good_ , the itch in her skin was gone, gone, and she felt fluid and _beautiful_ as she rode Ramona's hand, her cunt clutching Ramona's fingers and pulling them deeper into her.

"Oh, fuck," said Destiny.

"You're making me wet, too," said Ramona, whispering it like it was a secret. "Making mommy ruin her leggings. I love watching you. Gorgeous, clever, _such_ a good student—"

Destiny had to kiss her. She just had to. Ramona's lips were soft and her mouth opened up under Destiny's, both of them just panting into each other as Destiny ground her hips down and came and came and came.

Afterward she rested with her head against Ramona's shoulder and Romana's fingers still in her cunt.

"Was that a good lapdance?" she asked.

"Sweetheart," said Ramona, "it was terrible."

Destiny jolted. "What the fuck—"

"You just want it to _feel_ real, you don't want it to _be_ real," said Ramona. "Real isn't sexy."

Destiny reached down and ran her hand over the damp spot in Ramona's leggings. "Oh, really? You weren't into that? You didn't like it when I called you mommy?"

"I didn't say that," gasped Ramona.

"We're going over to your bed," said Destiny, "and I'm gonna destroy your pussy."

Romana choked on a laugh and then surged up, both of them stumbling to the bed and shedding clothes as fast as they could.

\---

"This isn't really what I expected to do with my night," said Destiny, around eight AM.

"I mean, I asked you to come home with me," said Ramona. "I thought I was being pretty blunt."

"I thought we were having a _sleepover_ ," said Destiny.

Ramona pulled Destiny forward to cuddle against her chest. "All right, baby," she said. "Then go to sleep."

Destiny blew a raspberry against Ramona's bare breast instead. They didn't sleep for a good long while.


End file.
